The Madman
by erin.shepherd.75
Summary: This is my first fic so sorry its so short: After the Doctor loses Rose he travels alone for a bit and when a Dalek ship shows up in central London he runs to help. Along the way he runs into two best friends who are eager to help no matter what dangers they face or how many times he tells them to stay put. First in Intertwined Destinies.
1. Chapter 1

The Madman

Chapter 1

My life had been very uneventful except for moving to London from America 10 years ago, but one day last September everything changed. My name is Erin Shepherd and this is the story of how my best friend and I met the madman.

The night was still and silent in London. I was filing out a report for work when I was startled by a loud noise. It sounded like it was coming from the sky. I grabbed my jacket, car keys, and rushed outside. The air was cool and crisp with a slight breeze. I looked up at the sky and saw a huge spaceship looking thing, flying toward the center of London. I called my best friend and flatmate Selina Williams, who had a minor position in the British government, to see if she knew what was going on.

Her mobile went to straight voicemail and I immediately started to worry. I got in my car and drove to the center of London to find her. I was one of the only people heading toward the city, while everyone else is trying to leave. When I arrived, the streets were empty except for a few people who were wandering about looking at the ship. It was huge and had gold balls all over it.

I parked, got out of my car, and continued on foot. I was two streets away from Selina's office, when a man ran into me. We fell and he landed on me.

"Get off!" I groaned. My jeans were ripped at the knees and my knees were skinned. I was definitely going to have bruises. The man got off me. I rolled onto my back and said, "Oi. Watch where you are going."

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. In a hurry. Let me help you up." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Are you alright? Let me check." The man pulled out a metal tube looking thing with a blue end and pointed at me. It made a strange buzzing noise as he waved it in front of my face. "You should be OK. No concussion. Okay, gotta go." With that he ran off.

I was in shock over what just happened, but I had just enough sense to yell, "Wait!" and run after him. By the time I caught up, with the man, he was trying to get into the building at the end of the street. I looked and realized it was my friend's office building.

The man with tall with brown hair, and he wore a brown trench coat over blue suit with a pair of white trainers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, who are you?" I asked the man.

"Oh. Hello again." He said with a wave. "I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, and you are?"he said still trying to open the doors with his metal tube thing.

"I'm Erin. What is that and why are you trying to get in there?"

"Nice to meet you, Erin. This," he said as he waved the metal thing in his hand. "Is my sonic screwdriver. As to your other question, this building is directly below the ship and I need to get up there." The door clicked and he pushed it open. "Now don't follow me," he said with a serious tone. Then he ran inside.

Naturally I followed him. I needed to find Selina and I wasn't going to miss this. The Doctor stopped running and turned around to face me. "I thought I told you not to follow me."

"My friend is in here and not answering her mobile, so I'm coming with you." I started walking ahead and the Doctor came up behind me saying, "No,no,no,no. It's too dangerous."

"So..." I said completely ignoring him. "What's going on? I mean it's got to be aliens, but what kind, and you, how do you know about..."

The Doctor put his finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet. Something was coming. We hid in a nearby closet and we waited. A weird figure passed in front of the door. Its hard to describe, but I'll try. It looked kinda like an upside down cup with two plungers and a whisk sticking out of it. The Doctor seemed nervous as we heard the creature continue down the hall. We poked our heads out to make sure the coast was clear.

"Come on, we have to run." The Doctor said as he grabbed my hand. We left the closet and ran down the hallway. "Why is it always them?" the Doctor muttered.

"What was that?" I asked but he didn't answer. I was going to ask again when I saw a door that looked familiar. "Stop!" I yelled. "This is my friend's office. I have to check on her. It won't take long."

"Alright, hurry up." he said.

I opened the door and the Doctor followed me in. It was dark, so I felt around for the light switch. As soon as I flipped on the lights, Selina came out from behind her desk and at the Doctor with a bat.

"Selina. Stop! It's..." Before I could finish, she whacked the Doctor on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

My friend looked at me and asked, "Who is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Selina was holding the bat aloft over the Doctor's head. I stepped between them and grabbed the bat out of her hands. "A bat, really, what is that gonna do." I said as I tossed it aside.

"It was the best I had at the moment. And you didn't answer my question. Who is this?" Selina asked pointing at the Doctor.

"Oh. I'm the Doctor." He said with a smile and a wave.

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Oh. Its just the Doctor."

"The Doctor? What kind of name is that?"

"Hey. It's a good name. I rather like it." The Doctor said.

"Does that matter right now? Now on to something more pressing. Why didn't you answer your phone?" I said. I was so angry that my American accent was leaking through.

"Are you serious? Did you see the thing above the building. I'm not going to answer my mobile."

"Why not I thought you could be dead." We continued back and forth like this for several minutes until the Doctor interjected, "Umm excuse me, but the end of the human race could be happening right now so... I should go. You to stay here and finish your squabbling."

He left the room. "Come on, Selina." I left too with Selina in tow.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Following the Doctor. He could need our help. Come on, keep up."

"Ok! Who is this Doctor and how did you to meet."

"We ran into each other, literally, " I said pointing at my knees, "on the way here, but I honestly don't know who he is. Now hurry."

The Doctor turned down another hall and we heard a door open and shut. We rounded the corner and found the door to the stairs. We climbed up the five flights to the top floor. When we got there, I peeked out of the door.

"Do you see him?" Selina asked.

"No. We lost him. Damn it! Let's look for him, he can't of gotten far." We started walking down the hall trying all the doors, but they were locked. At the end of the hall was the door to the roof. We were heading toward it when one of those creatures cut us off.

"What is that?" Selina whispered.

The creature said, "Humans are not allowed."

I was curious so I asked, "What are you and why are you here?" I was trying not to sound afraid.

"I am a Dalek." The thing said with a mechanical voice. "Supreme being of the universe. I am here to destroy the Doctor and his precious humans."

"Ok, then. We'll just be going now." Selina said as we backed away.

"Negative. I have been ordered to kill all humans. EXTERMINATE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suddenly a dark figure tackled us from the side just as the Dalek fired a blue ray from its whisk end. It was the Doctor. He pulled us up, grabbed our hands, and said, "Run!" and we did.

"I told you to stay put!" he said as we rounded a corner because the Dalek was following us.

"Haven't you figured out that I'm not going to listen," I huffed. We stopped running in front of a door. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing. We have to keep running." Selina said.

"Just wait," I said

The door clicked open. The Doctor pushed us in, and closed the door after himself. The Doctor stared at the door waiting for the Dalek to pass and a few seconds later it did. After all that running, I was having trouble breathing.

"Erin, are you ok?" Selina asked.

The Doctor came over, looked into my eyes, and I saw his eyes for the first time. They were so beautiful but looked thousands of years old.

"She has asthma," Selina explained to the Doctor. "Erin do you have your inhaler?" She asked sounding worried.

"Yes." I wheezed. I pulled it out and took 2 puffs of it. The Doctor scanned me with his screwdriver. He looked genuinely worried about me even though we just met.

"It'll be ok. It will pass in a second." I lied. The Doctor looked like he wasn't going let me continue on with him, but then he said, "Ok, then. Let's go."

We left the room walking much slower than before and headed back towards the roof door.

"Doctor, what was that thing?" Selina asked.

The Doctor's eyes looked sad as he said, "That was a Dalek. They are the worst creatures in the universe. They've killed entire races and now I have to stop them from destroying another one." He said and then whispered to himself the word "again". Selina and I pretended not to hear it.

When we reached the roof door he turned to us and asked, "Ok. You can either stay here or come with..."

"With you." Selina said before he could finish.

"Are you sure?" He looked at our faces and knew we were sure. "Ok." He opened the door and we climbed up to the roof the Doctor stood under the ship and called up to it. "This is the Doctor here and these are my two companions."

"Your what!?" Selina exclaimed.

He waved her off and spoke to the ship again. "Permission to come aboard?" He asked with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A light came down and beamed us up to the ship. We arrived in a small room with one door. It was about the size of a broom cupboard.

The Doctor stood in front of us facing the door. I was still having trouble breathing and the small space wasn't helping.

"Are you sure you're alright." Selina asked me.

"Yes. I'm fine. Stop asking please." I said.

Selina didn't look convinced, but turned to the Doctor and asked, "What did you mean by companions back there?"

"Oh. It's just what I call the people who travel with me."

"Have you had other companions." I asked.

"Yes. A few but they don't travel with me anymore." He said. His eyes looked even sadder than before. Just then the door slid open and three Daleks were waiting for us.

"The Doctor and his companions will come with us."

"Alright." The Doctor said, "So what's the plan this time? Going to try another invasion?" The Doctor continued to try and get a response out of the Daleks, but they were silent.

We walked for a few minutes and my breathing returned to normal.

Eventually we reached another room. This one was massive, at least one hundred times bigger than the other room we were in. The only problem was there were at least thirty or so Daleks in the room with us. As soon as we walked in they all turned toward us.

"Hello, Doctor." A Dalek said as it came up to him.

"Hello, Daleks. Nice to see you again. Well...not really that nice. Well...not really nice at all, in fact. It's just a common expression people use, but I don't know why. Is it really nice to see someone again? Wouldn't it be better if you said..."

"Doctor!" Selina said.

"Oh, sorry. I got lost in thought, but..where were we. Oh, yes! Daleks and their invasion. So what's the plan this time?"

"We do not plan on invading this planet." said the Dalek who seemed to be in charge. This made the Doctors mood change, but not by much.

"What do you mean you are not invading."

"We plan to rid this universe of this wretched world and its people."

"How?" The Doctor asked. He started to look a little nervous as the ship started to rise.

"We were waiting for you Doctor, so you could witness our plan unfold." The Dalek said pointing towards, well um..I guess it would be the windshield of the ship, with its whisk arm.

We went towards the windshield and we saw the gold balls on the side of the ship detach and soar away towards the ground.

"Those are filled with explosives that will rip the Earth apart." said the Dalek in charge. The ship kept rising until we could see the Earth below us. We were in space.

"All of the humans down there will die and you Doctor will have to watch."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Earth death in five minutes. Victory for the Daleks."

"You can't do this." The Doctor said calmly.

"You can not stop us, Doctor," said a Dalek.

The Doctor started to walk around the room. "No? Well, I've done it before, so what makes you think I can't do it again?"

"You are trapped and have no plan, Doctor."

"No plan, huh. Now, why do you think that?" The Doctor asked. He walked behind us and I felt my jacket pocket get heavier. He had dropped something in it.

The Doctor continued on to talk to the Daleks, trying to keep their focus on him. "It's been a long time since I haven't had a plan. Speaking of long time. It's been a long time since I've talked to Joan of Arc. What a wonderful women and not bad with a sword."

"What's he on about?" Selina whispered.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out...his sonic screwdriver.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I can't read his mind" I hissed.

"I bloody well know that." she hissed back.

We looked back at the Doctor hoping for some sort of instruction on what to do. His back was facing us. He had his hands behind his back and they were pointing towards a door to the left.

"I'll bet he wants us to go through that door." Selina said.

"No. I'm not leaving him here."

"I didn't say we should, I was just saying that's what he wanted us to do."

"Well..whatever." I looked at the Doctor again. He was still pointing to the left.

"What do you think we should we do?" I asked Selina.

"Hold on. Listen to what he is saying."

"You know my companions and I will get through this." The Doctor said. Now he was pointing to left with more emphasis.

"Come on, let's go through the door." Selina said tugging on my sleeve. "Come on, he will follow us. Come on!"

"Alright." I said. I led the way towards the door. I pointed the screwdriver at the door and pushed the button. As soon as it made the sonic noise the Daleks turned toward us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The humans have a sonic device. EXTERMINATE!"

The door clicked open, so I pushed Selina inside and shut the door behind me.

"Shit!" I swore as I pointed the sonic screwdriver back at the door. "I hope it locks doors as well."The door clicked again, locking.

"This is great," Selina said. "Now the Doctor is in there and we are out here. What do we do?"

"Once again, I don't know! Let's try following this hallway and see where it leads."

"Who put you in charge?"

"No one is on charge. God! We aren't four."

"Shut up!"she said

"Sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

"It's alright I am too."

"Stop." I said. I peered around the corner checking for Daleks. Thankfully there were none. We continued down the hall until it reached a dead end so we turned left and standing in the middle of the hallway was... The Doctor with his boyish smile on his face.

"What? You! How?"Selina said.

"Well..you caused the perfect distraction for me to slip out the way we came in."

"We thought you were dead, and here you are mucking about." I said. I was a bit mad at him for using us as a distraction.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way to get us all out of there."

"Well..I'm still mad." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and said, "Ok then. We should really get going. We have to save the world and the human race with only about.." He thought for a moment and then said, "Two minutes left."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Selina asked.

"Very excellent question and its been a long time since I've said this. We must reverse the polarity of the neutron flow in the spheres."

Selina and I looked at him with blank faces. I said, "Huh?"

"Could you say that in English, please." Selina asked

"We have to hit the reverse button. Well...actually we have to pull out the reverse wire. Well...I it's more like wires, plural."

"Doctor. Earth. Daleks. Destruction. Ring a bell?" I said.

"Yes, you're right, let's go." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He turned around and started walking really fast. Selina and I followed him down they hallway. We made a lot of seemingly random turns.

"Do you know where you are going?" I asked the Doctor.

"Of course I know where I'm going. If you've seen one Dalek ship you've seen them all. They are brilliant creatures, not as brilliant as me thought, but predictable."

"Ok but if you know where we are going the why are we headed for a dead end?" Selina asked.

"It's not a dead end."

"What are you talking about?" Selina asked

"Come on, just go with it." I told Selina. "Let's see what happens."

We reached the dead end. The only thing that noticeable at the dead end was a strange half sphere on the wall. The Doctor reach into his pocket looking for something, but he couldn't find it.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and asked him, "Is this what you are looking for?"

"Yes. Thank you." He said as he started sonicing the half sphere. "You know Erin you puzzle me. Sometimes you speak and act like you are British, but sometimes you sound and act so American."

"I grew up in America and moved here when I was eighteen. Sometimes the American me comes through."

"That explains it." He said as the wall lurched back and slid open. Inside was a room full of nothing but wires.

"So what is this place?" Selina asked.

"It's the alternate energy port for the ship's mainframe."

"So basically it's a back door into the ships computer." I said.

"Yes," he said excitedly.

"Now how do we reverse the spheres," Selina asked.

"We have to unplug the right wires to force a reversal on the spheres." He said.

"How long have we got?" I asked.

"About thirty seconds before the Earth goes BOOM!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ok, so what ones do we pull out?" I asked urgently.

The Doctor started waving his sonic screwdriver around the room. "Over here," he said pointing to a large clump of wires to the left of us. "Start pulling all of them out of the wall."

We each started grabbing handfuls of the wires and yanked them out. There were a lot of wires and I was so worried we wouldn't pull them all out in time. Finally Selina pulled out the last of the wires.

Selina and I looked at the Doctor for a sign that we did it. He was smiling at us and we smiled back.

"We did it!" Selina exclaimed.

"Yes!" I cheered. Selina and I hugged each other. Then we pulled the Doctor into our hug and he hugged us back. It was a happy moment. We had saved Earth, but a thought occurred to me.

"Wait a minute. We reversed the spheres right?" I said.

"Yeah, so?" Selina said.

"Well that means the spheres are headed back here, to explode."

"Oh god. We are going to die and right after we saved the world too." Selina said.

Selina and I looked at the Doctor and he was still smiling.

"Why are you still smiling?" I asked him.

"Because we aren't going to die." He said.

"But the spheres?" Selina asked.

"Like I said before. It's been a long time since I haven't had a plan. Now, follow me."

We walked out of the room, down the hall, and turned right to find four Daleks blocking our path.

"I'm guessing this wasn't part of your plan." Selina said.

"No. This complicates things."

As the Daleks screamed EXTERMINATE, the Doctor grabbed our hands and said, "Run!"

We ran down the opposite end of the hallway. Thank god the Doctor knew where we were going because I could here the Daleks following us. We turned another corner and found another dead end. At the end of this one was a strange blue box that said police on it. The Doctor headed toward it.

"How is that supposed to help us?" Selina asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The doctor opened the door to the blue box and stepped inside. Selina and I looked dumbfounded. I wondered what sort of madman thought this box would help.

Just then the Daleks that were following us came around the corner. The Doctor stuck his head out of the box and asked, "Are you coming in?"

"Aww. Hell!" I said and I stepped into the box. Selina came in too and bumped into me because I was frozen from shock. It might have been small on the outside but inside the box was huge.

"Shut the door." the Doctor said as he was rushing about this weird console thing in the middle of the magnificent box.

Selina reach behind herself and shut the door. We stood open mouthed staring around the inside. The console made some strange noises and the whole place shook a little.

When it was done I started to say, "It's...it's..."

"Bigger on the inside." Selina and I said at the same time.

"Yes, it's called the..." the Doctor begin but before he could finish, Selena and I grab each others hands. We started jumping up and down, squealing to each other. This is how Selena and I show our excitement, for some unknown reason.

When we were done we walked up to the console and looked at the Doctor. He was staring at us with his mouth open. This made Selena and I bust out laughing.

"Sorry," I said trying to stop laughing. "That's just something we do."

"You two might be the strangest humans I have ever met." He said.

"We'll take that as a compliment, but you just said strangest humans." Selina said. "Are you an alien?"

"Yes, I am"

"Okay." I said with interest. "Um...you were saying something before we...interrupted."

"Oh, yes. I was saying this is called the T.A.R.D.I.S which stands for time and relative dimensions in space.

"English please." Selina said.

"This is my spaceship that can travel in time." he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Did you say time and space?" Selina asked.

"Yes."

"Wow that's incredible. So...do you go around saving the world often?" I asked.

"Yes. This world and others, but I usually have help." He said with the sad look in his eyes again.

I was curios to know what had happened to his other companions, but I felt he wasn't ready to answer that question.

"Well it's a good thing you found us then." Selina said.

"Yes. I was very lucky to run into you."

"Haha. No kidding." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and asked, "So would you two like me to drop you off somewhere?"

"Oh...uh...back at my office is fine." Selina said with some sadness in her voice.

He flipped some switches and turned some knobs on the console. The place shook again and then stopped.

"Here we are." he said. "Thank you for your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem. It was actually fun." Selina said.

"Yeah thanks for the adventure." I said.

We started walking towards the door when he said, "Well..." Which made us stop and turn back towards him. "Since you helped me maybe we could go on one more adventure." Selina and I looked at each other and smiled.

The End


End file.
